1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad, and more particularly to an anti-slip pad for straps, belts or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical suitcases, bags, luggage articles, schoolbags, or even trousers comprise a body and a shoulder belt or a sling strap secured thereto for carrying purposes, etc. The typical fastening seat belts for vehicles are directly engaged onto the users and may hurt the users. For preventing the users from being directly engaged with the belt or the strap, a protective pad is provided and engaged onto the belt or the strap for engaging with the users. One typical pad for attaching onto the belt or the strap is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a longitudinal pad body 10 having two slits 11, 12 formed therein for threading the belt or the strap 20. Normally, the pad body 10 is entirely engaged with the user and is made of plastic material and includes a hardness that the user may not feel comfortable; i.e., the pad body 10 may not provide a suitable comfortableness to the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pads for straps or belts.